


Maybe it's mere froth to you

by creativitea



Series: Baristas are babes [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grew up together, they work together as baristas, but Penelope can't define what they currently are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/5122364

Penny has always known her friend Agatha Wellbelove is a pretty girl. For as long as she can remember, Agatha has been the kind of girl you would add as an illustration  
in a lexicon to define the word "pretty". But it's only lately that Penny has felt attracted to her.  
It started when Agatha was still dating Simon, and at that point, Penny brushed it aside as just finding her tattoosleeves and more hipsterlike style aesthetically  
attractive. But when she got excited that her two best friends broke up, she had to face the facts; she wanted to be with Agatha.

After Micah (who was the best boyfriend imaginable), Penelope had come to terms with the fact that she is a lesbian. She loved Micah, and always would; just not in the  
way she had wanted to. He had been the first, and so far only person to know of her sexuality, and had been very understanding about it. It had made him sad that they had to break up, but he was happy that she was being honest with herself. They are still very close friends.

She knows her friend Simon is bi, so that he would understand; but for some reason it's hard for her to bring it up. Well, the reason is probably that she wants to be  
with his ex. He still keeps staring at her once in a while, and who can blame him? But it still kind of bothers her, even though she knows she has no right to make him stop doing  
it. Agatha is more his than hers, or at least has been; but Penny can't help but hope that they just move on. And anyway, Simon is her best friend too, so she wishes to  
see him in love with someone he can be happy with, and Agatha seems to already have moved on from him.

There's this customer that Simon keeps obsessing over lately though. Penny mocks him for it, but in a way she kind of likes that he's slowly but surely starting to move  
on.  And honestly, she thinks the guy is staring back. Not just because he sort of has intense eyes(in a dark and broody way), but they just seem like they're following  
Simon. Good for him.  
The only thing she doesn't understand is what is so interesting about the guy (he really seems like a clishe goth or something, but then again, Simon is also sort of a clishe. And besides, if this means he is moving on from Agatha, Penny doesn't really mind. (even though she mocks him for it, but really, she does want him to be happy)

* * *

 

Since Agatha broke up with Simon, she has spent even more time hanging out with Penny than usual. They hang out all three like usually, but it's probably awkward for her  
to hang out alone with her ex. So lately, she spends that time with Penny.

They hang out after work, just eating dinner or watching movies together. It's all very domestic. Which is nice, because if Penny is gonna actually figure out what they  
are, or what they can be; they need to spend time together alone. And they do that now more than ever.  
It's hard sometimes though. Being around the person you like while trying to hide it. Not being too obvious about your feelings, in case it scares them off; while what you  
want to do the most is just barf all your love in their lap, just to get the butterflies out.  
Penny is proud of being gay, but it's hard to just mention it to her friend like that, out of the blue. And maybe she already knows, and Penny wouldn't mind if she  
did, but it's just hard to say it. Especially since Agatha is one of the reasons Penny knows she is gay.

  
But it's also really nice. To have Agatha listen to her feminist comments to every goddamn movie they watch together, because they're all fucking problematic. Agatha jokes that Penny probably only likes pretentious hipstermovies, but honestly, Penny enjoys Agatha's taste in movies. She likes the stories, and the mood, but she also wishes  
certain things about them were done differently. And she also enjoys being able to talk about the things that are problematic, because she is passionate about feminism.  
Agatha isn't really as interested in everything Penny rants about, but she always listens. Like... it gets through to her, she just sometimes doesn't have the same  
point of view.  
Which makes sense, because they're quite different from each other. But that's what they say, right; opposites attract? (even though Penny and Agatha aren't really as  
different as opposites, it still somewhat applies)

It's also really nice to just talk. About work, life and whatever. Smalltalk or deeper conversation. Penny knows she might not be the most pleasant person to be  
around always, but Agatha still chooses to hang out with her, and that means a lot to her. It gives her hope. (Not necessairly for a relationship, but that there are  
people worth spending time with)

  
And sitting close to Agatha, her feet usually resting on penny's lap. Penny stealing glances at those heavensent legs during the movie, and turning her glare back at the tv screen whenever she gets too tempted to touch them.  
Agatha jumping closer to her every time they watch something a bit scary. Agatha isn't a wuss, she is really brave with the choices she makes, but she gets easily scared. You might find it hard to imagine a girl covered in tattoos and with piercings to be jumpy, but then again, stereotyping everyone with ink on them is not really that close to the truth. But yes, Agatha is hardcore, just not in a conventional way.

It's also nice to always have Agatha's favourite tea in her cabinet, and to have the blanket from her couch always smell like her. Penny tries not to smell it when Agatha is gone, but sometime the urge gets too strong. If she is feeling really miserable, she will wrap it around herself to feel closer to her.  
And it's honestly not as sad as it sound. Penny isn't in any rush. She's enjoying whatever it is they have together, she doesn't want to be greedy, but she wouldn't turn down the oppurtunity for a step into something new, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listened a lot to this mix while writing  
> http://8tracks.com/theirins/girls-love-girls-part-4


	2. get a little closer

After his first date with that customer, Simon has been radiating joy. It's slightly contagious.  
From what she remembers, he wasn't like this with Agatha. He definetely loved and adored her, and he is probably still a bit crazy about her; but Penny can't remember seeing him glow like this. She hopes he ignores her previous advice about making it a rebound, because she wants him to stay illuminous.

That friday, Penny drags him along to a bar. She wants to hang out with him outside work for a change, and she wants to get tipsy. She gets slightly more drunk than he does, which is a good thing, because it leads to an important conversation.

 _"Are you texting him again?"_  
_"Not this time."_ he almost laughs,  
_"I like you two together"_ she admits through the alcohol. Simon smiles, flattered and smitten.  
_"You should move on from Micah too, I think it would be good for you."_  
She nods, looking a bit nervous, realizing what she wants to make this an oppurtunity for. Simon takes it as her missing him, and keeps talking. _"It was really sad that you didn't work out."_  
_"He was great. Just wasn't my type."_ It's probably the alcohol making her do this, but it's also just wanting someone to talk to about it that she knows will understand. The buzz is a push, but she is ready.  
_"You have a type?_ " he looks genuinely surprised. He's still oblivious. Good, it's good for her to spell it out for him.  
_"Well, I like women."_ She swallows hard. She actually said it.  
  
After small awkwardly silent pause, all he says is "oh". The confused look on her face pushes him to explain. _"It's just... it explains a lot."_  
_"It does?"_ She wonders exactly what it explains, but she doesn't ask. He gives her a firm nod, or as firm as he manages to while tipsy.  
He pulls her in for a hug. _"Simon, you're being sappy."_ She complains, yet surrendering to it. _"I don't care."_ He laughs. _"I'm proud of you, and I want to express it."_  She squeezes him a bit tighter. He really is her best friend.

* * *

 

It takes a few rejections until he stops asking her if he should be her wingman. She came here to hang out with him, not to get some.  
So he lets it go, luckily.

  
Because the thing is; something happened with Agatha last night.  
And Agatha initiated it.

 _"You do realize why I want to spend so much time with you, right?"_ Agatha had asked, almost a bit out of the blue, by the end of the evening they'd spent together.  
Expecting it not to be the answer she wanted to hear, Penny just went for her most honest answer. _"Because it's awkward with Simon?"_  
It's not that Penny didn't know she was important to Agatha, she is a confident girl who knows her own worth; but there was a lot of time Agatha had spent with Simon that  
would've been a void, if she didn't fill it with Penny or something else. Penny just figured she wanted to bond more with her friend.  
Agatha looks slightly insulted. _"You gotta give me more credit than that."_. _"I didn't mean it like that._ " Penny said, honestly.

 _"What I'm trying to say, there's a reason I spend most of my free time with you, Penny."_ Penny went breathless with anticipation.(not as sexual as it sounds) Was this really happening? She didn't feel ready for what she was expecting, just because she was so caught off guard. But if this was really what was going on, she sure as hell wasn't missing the window she'd been getting ready to create herself.  
_"You're the only one really worth my time."_ She got up from the sofa, like coming closer to where Penny was standing (and not moving a muscle) would make a point. " _I just want to make sure I'm not putting time into something you're not interested in."_

Still baffled, Penny was struck silent a bit before she could answer. _"You have no fucking idea how interested I am."_  
Agatha smiles, and it's the whole wide world.  
_"I mean, you're one of the reasons I know I'm gay. But I didn't think I'd get an actual chance."_  
Agatha plays with one of the red curls tucked behind Penny's ear. _"You've gotta give yourself more credit than that."_  
And then they kiss, and they both take like they want it equally, and Penny is sure her face is about the shade of her hair right now, but she doesn't even care. Because Agatha cares about Penny more than anyone else right now and Penny can actually feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFJZeHg2f5Q
> 
> if you also want to read the part at the bar from Simon's POV, go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5122364/chapters/11965652


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I ACTUALLY WROTE A SMUTTY CHAPTER???  
> I just want the disclaimer that.. if it's awkward, it's because I'm v uncomfortable writing sexscenes(i'm an ace that isn't repulsed, but still finds doing the do kinda gross), but I wanted the scene because I felt like the story needed it. I hope I didn't ruin their moment with my own

  
A bit into her evening with Simon, his "future bitch" turns out to be here as well, with some co-workers he doesn't actually want to hang out with. So he is rather happy when Penny invites them to sit with her and Simon. She figures she should to get to know him anyway, if he is gonna be an addition to their little gang.   
And that he still eyes Simon the way Simon eyes the cherry scones they sell at the coffeshop, even after all the embarrasing stories Penny threw his way, is a pretty clear sign that that is a plausible possibility.

 

It's pretty late when she gets the text from Agatha, so she doesn't feel too guilty about asking if she can leave. Besides, Simon has company, and leaving the two smitten kittens to eachother is probably a good idea anyway.   
And when the girl you are gay for sends you a pic in lingerie she said she bought with you in mind, asking when the next time you're coming over is gonna be, you kind of don't want to leave her waiting. Well, Penny can't wait another second, at least.

* * *

 

To be honest, Agatha didn't buy this after confessing last night. She bought it a few weeks ago, but it was with Penny in mind. But after last night, she can actually show it to her, so she just figures; why the hell not? Maybe she is moving a bit too fast, but.. they're way past the "getting to know you"-part, so if they're both ready, she can't see any reason to put it off any longer. Agatha at least, feels like she has already waited for this part of their relationship a while.   
And from the all-caps "ON MY WAY OVER" text, it doesn't seem like Penny wants to wait either.

The lingerie is dark green with a lacey pattern, and has a tiny grey bow on both the bra and the panties. The bow on the bra also as this plastic "gem" on it, in a deep purple like the ring Penny always wears(the one her mother gave her).

  
She's got a shirt from work on to stay warm while she waits, and she's scrolling through the lesbian tag on tumblr (Agatha identifies more with the label Pan, but while trying to get ready for some action with a pretty lady, the lesbian-tag is more helpful), and is listening to Tegan and Sarah. Maybe she's a bit of a clishe, but she doesn't care. She's happy, so it doesn't matter.

* * *

 

When Penny arrives, she's a bit out of breath. Not because she ran (that much), but she's taken aback a bit from actually being here, in a situation she's only been through in her head before. She is ready, though. She's just a bit baffled.

She doesn't quite know where to start, and Agatha can tell, and honestly gets it. Agatha is nervous too. It's not her first time with a girl, but it's her first time with Penny. The other girl she was with was very pretty and all, but they didn't have the connection she knows she has with Penny. The other girl was someone who made it clear they were going to be a one night stand, and that was what Agatha had been after herself that time too.   
But that's what makes this scary, probably; Wanting to be really right for Penny, and not just experimenting to figure out her own sexuality. Trying to make the change their making into a permant one.

Agatha starts with reaching for Penny's hand, and leads her to her bedroom. It smells like lavender, because Agatha is obsessed with scented candles. The speakers on her nightstand is playing Hayley Kiyoko now, on a sligthly lower volume.   
When Penny sits down on the edge of the bed, Agatha places herself on her lap. As they start kissing, Agatha moves back and forth on her lap. Agatha can feel the smile on Penny's face against her own lips, so she can't help but smile a bit too. Penny's hands grab her butt gently, just to help her move faster, and a bit less gentle.   
Agatha starts unbuttoning her own shirt, and as soon as it's off; Penny kisses her breasts, just around where her bra starts covering them. _"Oh.. my.. god.. how are you so pretty?"_ Penny whines, and Agatha laughs, flattered. She kisses Penny's neck, just because she's wanted to for the longest time. She whispers _"Don't feel like you need to hold back anything, okay? I want you too_." while kissing her forehead. She wonders if kissing her so close to her brain will inflict some of Penny's knowledge into her. Would be nice. She likes Penny's brain. Like, a lot. And it makes her really happy that it's filled with her, at least a little bit.

Agatha looks down at Penny's dress with a smile that's asking her to remove it. It's pretty and all, it's just that Penny is so much prettier.

_"Unzip me?"_ Penny asks. Agatha nods, and unzips it pretty fast. No more waiting. Finally.   
After pulling down the straps, she at once starts working off the bra. _"Sorry, I'm impatient"_ Agatha admits, blushing a bit. Not because it makes her embarrased, but because finally seeing Penny topless is doing things to her face. Like, she can't help but bite her lips with a smirk, either.

Penny moves closer to the pillows, and slips her dress on the floor, along with the bra. She's only wearing panties, and it's making Agatha drop hers (not literally, yet).  
She licks her fingers before moving them into Penny's panties, and she moves them around the same way she would've done with herself. When she starts sucking on one of Penny's nipples (the one with the surprising piercing), Penny lets out a moan that sounds beautiful with Cliff's edge playing in the background.  
Agatha starts focusing on the motion of her hands instead, to get it right. Penny's arms wrap around her neck for support. All the noises Penny makes now go directly into her ears now and it's so hot and she's getting so wet.  
She removes the panties for the sake of access, and Penny more than willingly lets it happen.

Agatha eventually starts to learn what motions work for Penny, and she repeats them until Penny can't take it anymore. When Penny is just lying there, trying to catch her breath like when she stood by the door to Agatha's apartment a while ago, Agatha licks the fingers she used, just to taste Penny.  
That seems to make Penny a bit jealous, because she soon removes Agatha's lingerie and lets her tounge explore what is between Agatha's legs, and what she needs to do to make her scream with pleasure. Penny didn't really know she was sadistic, but taking pauses just to tease Agatha when she is close, makes her get to know that side of herself.   
But Agatha won't have it, and she moves her hips the way she needs to to finish.   
Penny just lets her, because she would let her do anything, honestly.   
  
After a small pause, with some laughing and exchange of words like _"Wow"_ , _"so yeah, that happened..."_ , they kiss, roll around to switch who gets to grind the other the longest (at this point, they both act equally impatient.) Agatha likes to rub her crotch violently against Penny's, and Penny can't stop trying to make their boobs moosh together. When half an hour of this has passed, they rest under the blanket, with Agatha letting Penny spoon her, with their legs intertwined.   
This is when Agatha confesses when she actually bought the underwear.  
And Penny lets her know when she started fantasizing about this.

The whole night ends with Agatha saying _"I'm almost a bit bitter we've wasted so much time not doing this."_ and Penny agreeing.

And when they wake up the next morning, there's no rush to get out of there, because they both want to be together more than just the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> listened a lot to this mix while writing  
> http://8tracks.com/theirins/girls-love-girls-part-4


End file.
